Can't Fight The Moonlight
by lunarisita
Summary: Está hechizado por su rostro, que bajo la luz de la luna puede contemplar. Como en un sueño la ve a ella, tan hermosa, tan lejana como la luna misma y lo que podía haber empezado por pura diplomacia, entiende que se ha convertido en amor. Serenity/Endymion, Serena/Darien. Song fic


**Can't Fight The Moonlight**

_**Disclaimer: Sailor moon no me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La canción "**_**Can't Fight The Moonlight" es propiedad de Leaan Rimes**

La noche se alza en todo su esplendor, la brillante luna se ve en lo más alto, brillando, altiva, orgullosa.

Serenity la ve sentada junto a un rosal, sonríe porque comprende porque, hay gente que se enamora de ella, comprende porque Endymion dice que es tan hermosa.

Es la primera vez que la ve desde ese ángulo, al contrario suele observar la tierra y dado que se encuentra allí puede confirmarlo, la luna es muy diferente mientras se observa por ese lado.

Mientras espera, se levanta la paciencia no es su mayor virtud.

Acaricia con sus manos las rosas rojas, que se agitan en sintonía con el viento.

Las ve tan brillantes, tan hermosas, que con suavidad intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible coge una.

Le acaricia los pétalos rojos, tan bien cuidados, es la flor más bella que Serinity ha visto jamás. Por ello quiere comprobar si su olor es igual, la acerca a su rostro e inhala.

Embriagada del olor a rosas se vuelve a sentar, Endymion acaba de entrar.

**Bajo un cielo de amantes****  
****Voy a estar contigo****  
****Y nadie va a estar alrededor****  
****Si piensas que no caerás****  
****Bien, simplemente espera****  
****Hasta que el sol se ponga**

Endymion la observa sin hacer movimiento alguno, el vaivén de sus movimientos lo tiene hipnotizado.

Está hechizado por su rostro, que bajo la luz de la luna puede contemplar.

Como en un sueño la ve a ella, tan hermosa, tan lejana como la luna misma y lo que podía haber empezado por pura diplomacia, entiende que se ha convertido en amor.

Porque él había odiado con pasión a todos los Selenitas*, como le habían inculcado desde pequeño. Siempre le habían dicho que nunca debía asociarse con los habitantes de su reino vecino; la Luna.

Pero desde luego la vida había encontrado muy divertido jugar con él, porque había acabado enamorándose de la heredera de todos ellos; Serenity; la princesa de la Luna.

******Bajo la luz de la estrella - luz de la estrella****  
****Hay un sentimiento mágico - tan bueno****  
****Robará tu corazón esta noche**

Incapaz de ocultar la sonrisa que adorna su rostro, mientras le explica las constelaciones que adornan el cielo terrestre, la junta más contra él.

En un abrazo irrompible, que los una por siempre.

**Puedes tratar de resistir****  
****Intentar esconderte de mi beso****  
****Pero tú sabes****.****  
****Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****Profundo en la oscuridad****  
****Entregarás tu corazón****  
****Pero tú sabes****  
****Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****No, no puedes lucharla****  
****Va a llegar a tu corazón**

El cielo está oscuro solo la luz de las estrellas y la luna, ilumina sus rostros, sonrientes y felices.

De noche, siempre de noche, donde la oscuridad pueda ser su cómplice.

Acostados en el césped ella sobre él, observan el cielo nocturno de la tierra.

-Serenity- Murmura él

-¿Sí, Endy?- Le susurra ella deleitándose del contacto de piel contra piel.

-¿Puedes ver esas de allí?- Dijo, señalando un conjunto de estrellas, que de hecho eran las más brillantes.

-Sí- respondió ella observando fascinada el conjunto de estrellas que iluminaban en todo su esplendor el oscuro y tormentoso azul de cielo.

- ¿Qué constelación es?- Continuó Serenity recordando las antiguas enseñanzas de Mercurio.

-Andromeda- Dice como única respuesta él, mientras sin poder resistirlo más, la besa profundamente.

Serinity no tiene nada que objetar, simplemente se deja llevar por el amor que tiene hacia el príncipe que se encuentra junto a ella.

Porque para ellos eso no está prohibido, pero saben que ellos no pueden estar separados.

Porque no son dos príncipes herederos de reinos vecinos y enemigos, no, simplemente son un hombre y mujer amándose.

**No hay escape del amor****  
****Era una suave brisa****  
****Los tejidos es el hechizo en tu corazón****  
****No importa lo que pienses****  
****No durará demasiado****  
****Hasta que estés en mis brazos****  
****Bajo la luz de la estrella - luz de la estrella****  
****Nos perderemos en el ritmo - tan bueno****  
****El sentimiento robará tu corazón esta noche**

Es entonces cuandoel príncipe de la tierra se da cuenta del calibre, la importancia de lo que siente.

Que para él, ella está completamente prohibida.

Que no debería disfrutar observándola durante instantes que se le hacen eternos.

No puede, tocar su blanca y cremosa piel, acariciarla, ni sentirla.

No debería besar sus suaves y rojizos labios tan suaves como los pétalos de las rosas que él le regala.

Y es por eso que finge que no siente nada por ella, mientras intenta encontrar una cura para su amor.

Por un momento finge que no la ama.

**Puedes tratar de resistir****  
****Intentar esconderte de mi beso****  
****Pero tú sabes****  
****Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****Profundo en la oscuridad****  
****Entregarás tu corazón****  
****Pero tú sabes****  
****Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****No, no puedes lucharla****  
****No importa lo que hagas****  
****La noche va a llegar a ti****.**

Su mundo que junto a ella estaba lleno de color, de infinitos arcoíris, se vuelve un territorio sombrío sin luz, sin calor.

Sin su amor.

Sin la luz de la luna que refleja su rostro, que hace que su corazón bombeé sin control alguno.

**No trates entonces****  
****Nunca vas a ganar****.**

Ella no es cualquiera, la busca en la tela de mentiras que Endymion a tejido a su alrededor, como modo protector; la vanidosa verdad.

Las va resolviendo, suelta hilo por hilo, descubre mentira por mentira.

Todo por alcanzarlo a él.

Intentadescifrar que es mentira y que es verdad.

Porque ella no entiende la falsedad, la hipocresía, su mundo siempre ha estado dominado por la sinceridad.

Y ahora que se da de bruces con esa situación, que jamás pensó encontrar, no se deja vencer, no, ella no es una damisela en apuros si no un guerrera dispuesta a todo por saber la verdad.

******Parte de mi la luz de la estrella - luz de la estrella****  
****Hay un sentimiento mágico - tan bueno****  
****Robará tu corazón esta noche******

**Puedes tratar de resistir****  
****Intentar esconderte de mi beso****  
****Pero tú sabes****  
****Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****Profundo en la oscuridad****  
****Entregarás tu corazón****  
****Pero tú sabes**

Él se da cuenta de que su mentira ya no cuenta, ya no es válida, ella que jamás ha destacado por su suspicacia le ha descubierto.

Ella que le conoce mejor, que él a sí mismo.

Y entiende que ya no puede huir, ya no más, por más tiempo no puede su mentira ocultar.

******Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****No, no puedes lucharla****  
****Puedes tratar de resistir****  
****Intentar esconderte de mi beso****  
****Pero tú sabes****.**

Y es en ese jardín donde ocurrió su primer beso, donde dos almas se reúnen.

Se vuelven a unir, se vuelven a amar.

Porque ellos dos son solo dos personas que se aman con ímpetu.

Endymion comprende que su mentira de ninguna manera tendría salida.

No, no podía unir de su amor de su alma gemela.

No, bajo la luz de la noche que los ilumina.

No, cuando él da su vida para intentar salvar el reino que ella tanto ama.

No, cuando ella desesperada no encuentra otra solución que clavarse la espada de su príncipe para intentar volver a verlo.

Para intentar ver su sonrisa, de nuevo.

Porque ella sabía que no podría vivir mucho tiempo sin Endymion.

Es por eso que en un silencioso grito de agonía se clava la antigua espada de él, hasta el fondo de su agónico corazón, que grita de desesperación.

Y entonces en un haz de luz, antes de que sus ojos se cierren lo ve, y ve un futuro duro, pero con un final brillante de felicidad.

El futuro que ella había intentado lograr, sin éxito alguno.

Pero que al final, después de arduos esfuerzos, conseguirían.

Porque él sabía que no podía luchar contra el amor que le causaba la luz de luna, su luz de luna; Serenity.

**Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****Profundo en la oscuridad****  
****Entregarás tu corazón****  
****Pero tú sabes****  
****Pero sabes que no puedes luchar contra la luz de la luna****  
****No, no puedes lucharla****  
****Va a llegar a tu corazón**

-Darién, ¿Tú me quieres?-

-¡Claro que sí! – Respondió él

-Pero dime ¿Cómo cuánto?-

-Princesa ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?-

-Sólo dime ¿Cómo cuanto me quieres?-

-Mírame princesa – Dijo tomando el mentón de ella entre sus manos, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella.

Azul contra azul. Como el color del cielo que se cierne sobre ellos.

– Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo –Continuó mientras la besaba profundamente.

Y así después de tantos esfuerzos, tantos dolorosos recuerdos y gran cantidad de sangrientas luchas pudieron estar juntos por fin.

Solo ellos Darien y Serena, donde los príncipes Serenity y Endymion no pudieron.

Bajo la luz de la luna, en vez de luchar contra ella esta vez habían aprendido la lección y ella les daba su bendición ayudándoles en su cometido.

Porque no se debe pelear, ni contradecir a la luna, porque puede que luego la vida te de tantas sorpresas como al príncipe le habían dado.

**A/N: ¡Hola! Llevaba pensando esta pequeña historia, como un one-shoot durante bastante tiempo, pero no me animaba a escribirla, sin embargo, en cuanto escuche esta canción cientos de ideas vinieron a mi cabeza y decidí escribirla como un song fic. Si lo han disfrutado tanto como yo mientras la escribía, déjenme un review.**

**Besos y gracias por leer.**

***Selenitas: ****Es el ****gentilicio**** propio de los ficticios habitantes de nuestro satélite natural, ****la Luna****.**


End file.
